What Is Love? Part 2
by xLovelyxDreamsx
Summary: Continues from first chapter


I stared at the school for a long time not caring about what was surrounding me, I sighed and made my way into the school. So many people stared for a long time and I heard whispers saying "Whos that?" and gasps I was'nt sure why it confused me a lot.

*BELL RINGS*

I walked into my first class slowly I saw a couple free seats and started walking towards one.

"Hold on a minute I have to introduce you to the class" the teacher smiled welcoming. I sighed amd stood at the front of the class borede out of my brains. I was looking out the window and all of a sudden my attention turned towards the door. A tall boy with short brown hair, obviously a jock because he was wearing a letterman's jacket. He walked through the door. He stood there for a second staring at me, I looked away and blushed a little. He smirked and sat down at the back.

"Well good morning class today we have a new student" the teacher spoke. "Why dont you introduce yourself?"

I gave her a look then looked at the back wall "my name is Maryse I come from France blah blah blah, Happy now?"i glared at the teacher for a second.

"Well you have a bit of an attitude why dont you take a seat next to Mr Orton down the back? Im sure you both will get along great"she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and walks towards back.

"im sure we will get along just fine" Randy mumbled under his breath and smiled at me as I sat down. I faced the front at first until he started talking to me.

"Hi im Randy and your Maryse right?" he said smugly.

"Yes didnt I just say that?" I replyed coldly.

"Yeah sorry"he faced the front for a second then began to speak again.

"so your from France thats pretty cool?"

"Not when you live my life"

"Really?"

"Yes really" I looked at him, he had a strange expression on his face. He looked concerned or worried.

"im sorry I wont say anymore if you dont want me too.." He spoke kinda sad.

"No its fine its just- im not used to people talking to me.." I looked away.

"Really? Why would no one talk to a beautiful girl like you?" he said calmly.

This shocked me and I blushed.

"you think im beautiful?" I said with a smile starting to appear.

"Of course" he smiled again.

"Okay class please open your books and answer the questions on page 36"

After Class

I packed up my books and started to walk out of class, unfortunately I bumped into someone and dropped them all!

"Crap!" I bent down to pick them up and there he was again.

"You alright?" he was now crouched helping me pick up books.

"im fine I just was'nt watching where I was going thats all" I reached for the last book and so did he. He touched my hand or I touched his im not really sure but I pulled away quickly and smiled. He smiled too.

"Sorry" I said still smiling

"Thats okay" he smiled and stood up at the same time as I did.

"So do you wanna maybe have lunch with me? And my friends of course?" he said eagerly.

"hmm okay" I smiled at him he was obviously happy about it and since he was the only one who was talking to me I thought I would do him a favour.

"Awesome ill see you then!"He smiled back and walked off.

-LUNCH TIME-

"Maryse this is Kelly,Mickie,Ashley and Candice girls this is Maryse" Randy said politely.

"Heey" they all said smiling.

"Hi" I replied not really making any converation. Ashley was staring at Randy im not sure why maybe she liked him or something...

"Can I talk to you Randy? The punk rocker looking girl named Ashley asked.

"Sure?" he replied and walked off with Ashley. I watched them walk off then sat down nervously.

Randy walked with Ashley to the water fountain and stopped.

"Randy your happy for once?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I am" he grinned.

"Because of the new girl right?"

"Nope" he lied.

"Yeah right you cant lie to me Randy we've been best friends for years!"

"So what if it is because of her?"

"Randy for as long as ive known you you've hardly ever been with a girl and when you have you've never looked at them the way you did with her" she said

"Thats not true Ash"

"Yeah it is look we better get back" he replied and walked back to the table. Ashley walked behind him until they got to the table and sat down.

"Randy you didnt tell us how nice Maryse was!" Candice said

"i thought it went without saying" he said laughing a little. Maryse looked at them with her cheeks turning pink and smiled.

It seems school wasnt as bad as Maryse thought it could be... But in highschool anything can happen...


End file.
